puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go Fly a Ninja
"Let's Go Fly a Ninja" is the second segment of the fourth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 9, 2006. Synopsis Pucca and Friends are flying kites, but when Tobe shows up, the sky becomes a battle field. Plot A kite festival is taking place in the field by Sooga Village for which Master Soo is the master of ceremony (though he would rather be taking a nap). Ching greets Pucca upon the noodle girl's arrival and is shown her contribution to the festival: a love kite dedicated to Garu. Ching admires it, but Abyo mocks it and is swiftly punished by being wrapped in a kite string and spun into the distance like a top. Garu is at the festival as well, using his own double-stringed ninja kite, but sensing Pucca's approach, he dodges her attempt to kiss him and runs off. The girl spits out the dirt she ate after her miss and when she sees her love kite crash to the ground, she quietly cries. At his base, Tobe is putting the finishing touches on his latest device which is implied to be connected with the kite festival. Back at the festival, Chief is attacked by her own shuriken kite which snaps the string of Dada's kite just when he finally got it to go into the air. Garu is still enjoying his own kite, but hears Pucca and turns to see her on a hill with her kite strapped to her back. She leaps off and, as if on a glider, starts flying down towards him but he dodges again and she ends up kissing Abyo. The martial artist takes this as a compliment and sets up a ticket line for any other girl who wants a smooch, leading to the angered Pucca clocking him with an acorn as he whistles toward Ring Ring. Garu skips away from the treebound-Pucca, unconscious-Abyo and concerned-Ching, grinning smugly at his escape, but suddenly stops dead in his tracks. Over the hill comes an army of ninjas and Tobe, flying a giant blimp-like kite which knocks the kites of several other people out of the sky. As everyone else runs away from the falling debris, Tobe and Garu square off, battling with both their martial arts and the kites. Pucca locates her previously abandoned kite and attempts to fly it again, seemingly oblivious to the battle going on in the field. Using his kite for leverage, Tobe gives Garu a serious punch then fires exploding darts at his kite. The ninja dodges, but Pucca's kite is hit and falls to the ground. It has a serious hole in it, but Pucca only breaks out the duct tape. Her Funny-Love kite would not return to the air easily, so Pucca starts blowing on it which unintentionally causes a massive windstorm, sweeping away all the other kites and their owners. Soon, the festival goers are dangling by their kite strings several lengths in the air while Pucca looks on, embarrassed. Garu and Tobe continue their aerial fight with Garu losing his kite and having to hop across the tops of the others. He is struck by Tobe's blimp and begins to plumed, but is caught on the top of Pucca's kite. Using her own kite-flying skills, Pucca directs her kite (and her passenger) to take on Tobe. Garu destroys the blimp and Tobe falls to the ground, trying to deploy his parachute but it does not open until after he hits the dirt (and subsequently falls off the cliff). His ninjas are sent flying by the crash of the blimp (Which a sleepy Master Soo mistakes to be kites) and Garu finds he is still trapped on top of the Funny Love kite while a giggling Pucca flies off with him over the hill. Ninjas crash around them as she pulls the kite down and steals a kiss. Trivia Gallery gofly.PNG gofly0.PNG gofly1.PNG gofly2.PNG gofly3.PNG gofly4.PNG gofly5.PNG gofly6.PNG gofly7.PNG gofly8.PNG gofly9.PNG gD8hc3E.jpg gofly10.PNG gofly11.PNG gofly12.PNG gofly13.PNG gofly14.PNG goflylove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes